


Movement

by knottedprince



Series: Discord Prompts [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incubus Muriel, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/knottedprince
Summary: Incubus/sex demon Muriel feeds on your energy





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Reader insert has a vagina but is otherwise ambiguously gendered

Growing up, Muriel never had an issue with needing to feed. As a child it wasn't necessary, and then as a teenager he had Asra who, as a fellow horny teenager, was more than happy to sustain his friend whenever Muriel needed it.  
  
But Asra has long since moved on with his life, and Muriel couldn't stand spending enough time socialising to meet anyone else, much less anyone willing or able to fill his ever growing hunger.  
  
But then you arrived. And in spite of his halfhearted attempts to push you away, you're still attracted to him, and you're still trying to get more out of him than the tense friendship that's formed around your stubborn company and the unmentioned mutual wanting.  
  
\---  
  
When he finally touches you, you can almost feel the need radiating from him, flowing in waves from where his warm hands come to rest on your hips. And when he leans in to meet you in a gentle but passionate kiss, it's like nothing you've ever felt before; every movement of his tongue against your own sending sparks of pleasure down your body.  
  
He slides his tongue further forwards into your mouth, and you suck eagerly on it, pressing your body forwards and against his as much as possible, throwing one leg around his back to pull him closer so you can grind against him. He flips you over effortlessly, tearing away from the kiss to trail down your body, ripping your clothes off as he goes, until he settles between your thighs. He wastes no time with teasing and you throw a leg over his shoulder, reaching down to tangle your fingers in his hair when he starts sucking on your clit and slips his fingers into you.  
  
You grip his hair tight, tugging on it as you grind down against his face, moaning as he licks into you around his fingers, cherishing you with his mouth as he quickly and skilfully brings you to orgasm. But as the waves of pleasure retreat, you find that somehow it just wasnt enough, your body aching for more. You sigh in relief when he pushes his fingers back into you, kissing up your body while he fingers your twitching, wet hole, lightly nipping you in places, grazing his teeth on your nipples. He slowly licks up your neck to kiss you again, moaning low and deep in his chest when you suck eagerly on his tongue.  
  
With his free hand he moves his own clothes out of the way and you finally feel his dick, heavy and wet, brush against you. He rolls his hips a few times, precome slicking the way as he slides between your thighs, his fingers curling steadily inside you while his tongue never leaves your mouth. After a moment you break the kiss to beg him, holding his body tight as you try to pull him closer and onto you, you just want him to fill you up in every way.  
  
He licks his lips and hums softly, bringing his free hand back up to run his fingers along the underside of your jaw and then gently, gently rest his hand on your throat, and he looks up to meet your eyes for the first time that night. You tell him yes, yes please, he can do anything he wants, just as long as he fills you up and, and as you continue to beg, a suggestive grin that doesnt quite look like the Muriel you know stretches his face, showing off his pointed teeth.  
  
He chuckles and relents, slowly dragging his fingers out of you to trail them up your body, the air cooling the spots where he leaves traces of your own wetness on your skin. He rests his wet fingers on your lips, and you eagerly open up your mouth to suck on them. You choke out a moan around them when he shifts and you feel his dick brush against your hole; you're so wet and open and ready for him, and you reach down to take him in your hands to position him, if your mouth was empty you'd be pleading him to push inside you already.  
  
You stroke his length a few times and he's so thick and long and so so wet, his hips push forwards into your hand a few times before you angle him toward your entrance. He rolls his hips down again, and this time he finally breaches you, both of you moaning as he slides in smoothly all the way. He pulls his fingers from your mouth to clutch your shoulders, hanging his head for a few moments as he adjusts to the incredible wet, tight heat of you, and you gasp for breath at him filling you up so completely and perfectly.  
  
When he finally adjusts and starts slowly moving it feels perfect, and he leans in to kiss you again, every so now and again his fingers tighten just a tiny bit where they rest on your throat as he sinks in. You've never felt anything like this before, your body sparking with pleasure on every rolling thrust. All you can do in response to the pleasure is dig your fingers into him wherever you can reach, or drag your nails down his back.  
  
You feel another orgasm building, and he reaches down to rub circles over your clit, his other hand tightening on your throat not enough to choke you but just enough to make you dizzy, and when he releases your throat you come immediately, moaning and shaking as his huge body keeps moving above you, his thrusts firm and unrelenting. He doesn't slow once throughout your second orgasm, and normally by now you would be aching from oversensitivity, but instead as soon as the aftershocks fade away it feels like you haven't come at all, your body still drawing him in, still needing more.  
  
Eventually the even rhythm of his thrusts changes, his hips coming down against you harder now, his hand holding your throat tight so you can't breathe, you can't kiss him back as you gag for air but he doesn't stop moving his tongue against yours as he slams into you over and over again. His moans reach a crescendo and your vision starts to swim before he releases your throat and another, more intense orgasm tears through your whole body, your eyes rolling back as you jolt in pleasure.  
  
Muriel's tongue almost seems to fill your entire mouth now, smoothly rolling between your tongue and palette, and as he thrusts down one final, firm time, you swear you feel his dick moving unnaturally inside you, writhing and swelling to fill you up even more than before as hot seed pumps deep into you, your orgasm drawn out for impossibly long, every pulse and movement of his dick inside you re-igniting your pleasure, both of you moaning and calling one another's names.  
  
Eventually his tongue seems to return to it's normal size before retracting from your mouth, and he breaks the kiss to gaze down at you, panting through a bright smile as he runs his hands up and down your sides before he slowly, gingerly pulls out of you. You crane your neck to look down - you want to see what exactly it was you felt inside you, but your bones feel like iron and you can hardly lift your head - you quickly give up to fall back.  
  
A shiver runs down your spine when you feel his hot come slowly dripping out of your used and oversensitive hole, and he reaches for some scrap of torn clothing from the floor with which to gently wipe you clean before he lies down next to you. You feel his strong arms envelop you and cradle you to his chest before your exhaustion defeats you and you fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Also let me know if I forgot to tag anything


End file.
